The present invention relates to folding furniture and, in particular, to a "knock down" desk or table which may be folded into an uniquely thin storage configuration. Additionally, a modular drawer/file feature is provided which permits easy installation and/or removal of such drawer/file with respect to the assembled table or desk. The modular aspect of the drawer/file also facilitates the storage and/or shipment thereof.
Today, there is an increasing need for furniture which, while being suitably stable during use, may be folded into extremely small or thin configurations for either storage or transportation.
Heretofore, such folding furniture has often presented disadvantages such as flimsiness or instability in the operational state, undue expense, difficulty in opening to an operational state, excessive weight, an unattractive appearance or undue bulk in the folded state.